to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol2/Chapter06/When Were You Going To Tell Us
|volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=32769165 |chapternumwp=557069232 }} Summary Natsu and Happy discuss Natsu's departure from Magnolia. Happy is saddened by Natsu's current state and tries to convince him to go back home. When he refuses they try to determine where to find Zeref and decide to go to Tenrou Island as that is the first place they encountered him. Gray has spent the days after Natsu's departure drinking at Fairy Tail. By the third day Silver becomes concerned that there is something more bothering Gray than Natsu's departure and tries to talk to him. He takes him home and presses his son for details. Gray tells him the details of his fight with Natsu and Silver decides to help him prove to Natsu once and for all that Gray's feelings are real. He suggests that they build Natsu and Gray's home and have it ready before Natsu's return as a way to prove to the Fire Dragon Slayer that Gray wants him and Kai and the life that they had discussed more than anything else. They begin to draw plans. Natsu and Happy arrive at Tenrou Island and are soon joined by Mavis who has come to check who is on her island. They discuss the fact that Makarov has yet to be found. Natsu asks Mavis if she knew Zeref and Mavis admits she did and that she permitted him to use the island as a shelter when he needed it. She also informs him that Zeref is not currently there. When Natsu asks him how she knows the Black Wizard she doesn't give any details only saying that his story is not for her to tell. She does say that Zeref is not at all how people make him out to be but insists that Natsu should not seek him out. When Natsu asks her where he should go next she feigns ignorance although Natsu can tell that she knows more than she is letting on. Mavis is concerned as to why Zeref seems to be seeking Natsu out and is worried when she can't find a reason that seems logical. She shows Natsu and Happy around the island and then leaves. Back at Fairy Tail Silver and Gray have finished their plans and are set to begin construction. They begin a routine of building and training. Silver tries to talk up Lyon to Juvia but to his great discomfort the water mage has switched her affections from his son to him. Gray attempts to tease him about it only to realize his father has been alone since he was revived. He attempts to tell him that his mother would not have wanted that but Silver refuses to listen. Silver misses Mika and is waiting for the day when they would be reunited although he is worried that she will not forgive him for his actions while being forced to be a member of Tartaros. Gray asks Silver about his time at Tartaros and finds him unwilling to share any information outside of how terrible it was and how he had no control over his actions. Gray asks him whether he ever met Zeref while being a member of Tartaros and Silver tells him that Zeref had nothing to do with the guild. Silver recounts how it was Mard Geer who had created Tartaros after he found the Book of E.N.D and used it to unite the . Gray shares how he and Natsu believe that Zeref is now in possession of the Book of E.N.D. This information worries Silver as he was under the impression that the Black Wizard had not been seen for hundreds of years. He becomes even more concerned to hear that Natsu has spoken to him and becomes angry that Gray never thought to share the information with him. If E.N.D. was set loose by Zeref it could cause destruction on a mass scale like before him. He is infuriated at what he sees as their stupidity as he hears that Gray allowed Natsu to go off in search of Zeref while Kai was still inside of him. He is concerned that Zeref is after Kai in a bid to control his powers. Gray tries to convince Silver that Natsu is strong enough to take care of himself while Silver reminds him that Zeref is well outside of Natsu's league no matter how powerful he might be at the moment. Gray tells him everything he knows about Natsu's dreams, memories and encounters with Zeref. Silver believes that the dreams are Zeref's way of luring Natsu towards him. He begins to get ready to go out in search of Natsu but Gray refuses to go. He knows that Natsu is using this trip as a way to prove to himself that he is capable of standing on his own after everything Tiamat did to him and Gray is not willing to take that away from him. Silver does not agree as he thinks they are being reckless but he doesn't go against Gray's decision. They agree to tell Erza and Laxus everything they know the following morning. They also decide to go get Lyon from Lamia Scale to further their training. Now that Zeref might have the Book of E.N.D. in his possession, Silver wants to figure out what Zeref's plans are before it's too late. Category:Vol2 Chapters